Wish you were here
by Mina MM
Summary: Hermione regarde la neige tomber, songeuse. Elle pense à Drago. C'est Noël et elle est seule devant cette fenêtre. On dit qu'à Noël tous les voeux se réalisent, alors pourquoi pas le sien?


**Note:**_ Voici mon dernier OS, avant que je ne parte en vacances pour deux semaines, sans accès à intenet. Je reviendrai avec plein d'OS rien que pour vous, promis. ;) En attendant, voici ma dernière création: c'est très guimauve et classique, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. _

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

_Mina_

_ps les phrases en italiques sont comme toujours les pensées d'Hermione et les phrases en gras des extraits de la chanson "Wish you were here" de within temptation._

**Wish you were here**

Indifférente au vent glacial qui lui fouette le visage, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte de la salle commune des préfets en chef, Hermione regarde la neige tomber, songeuse. Elle pense à Drago. Cela fait trois mois aujourd'hui qu'ils s'aiment en secret.

_Trois mois qu'il a mis son orgueil de Malefoy de côté et m'avoué qu'il m'aimait._

_Douze semaines que nous filons le parfait amour, insouciants comme le sont les jeunes amants. _

_84 jours que nous nous jetons des regards amoureux et des sourires complices à la dérobée à travers la grande salle. _

_2016 heures que nous attendons la nuit avec impatience pour pouvoir nous enlacer et nous embrasser à l'abri des regards indiscrets. _

_120 960 minutes que nous sommes tout simplement heureux ensemble._

_Tout a commencé il y a trois mois, trois semaines et quatre jours à la rentrée scolaire. Ce jour-là, j'ai reçu par hibou une magnifique rose rouge accompagnée d'un ruban noir. Surprise de ce cadeau, j'ai cherché une lettre ou un mot, mais comme je m'y attendais, il n'y en avait pas. Je relevai la tête et vit que de nombreux élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur moi. Je déposai la rose à côté de mon assiette et continuai mon repas comme si de rien n'était. Malgré tout, je m'interrogeais sur l'identité de ce mystérieux expéditeur et observais discrètement les visages autour de moi. Je pensai à Ron, mais à voir les regards noirs et jaloux qu'il jetait à ma rose, je sus que ce n'était pas lui. Mais alors, qui ?_

_Je finis par oublier ce mystère, préférant me concentrer sur les cours, mais une semaine plus tard, je reçus à nouveau une rose, blanche cette fois, où était noué un ruban noir. Il en fut de même les deux semaines suivantes, excepté que la dernière était accompagnée d'une lettre me donnant rendez-vous trois jours plus tard à la salle sur demande. Curieuse et séduite, je m'y rendis. Lorsque j'y entrai, tout était sombre, la pièce n'étant éclairée que par quelques bougies. J'entendis qu'on fermait la porte derrière moi. J'aurais dû être inquiète, mais je ne l'étais pas. Au contraire, sans que je puisse en expliquer la raison, j'étais confiante et à l'aise. Le mystérieux expéditeur resta dans l'ombre, mais prit ma main et me fit cette déclaration : _

_« Cela fait un an, jour pour jour, que j'ai appris à te connaître et à découvrir la jeune femme fabuleuse que tu es. Douze mois que je suis tombé sous ton charme, sans même m'en rendre compte. 48 semaines que je ne me lasse pas de te regarder, encore et encore, sans que tu ne le remarques. 365 jours que je pense à toi à chaque instant. 8 760 heures que chaque instant loin de toi semble durer une éternité. 525 600 minutes que chaque instant passé avec toi ma paraît toujours trop court. 31 536 000 secondes que je t'aime. »_

_Je souriais, ayant reconnu sa voix, lorsqu'il alluma quelques bougies supplémentaires, me permettant de le voir : il était en face de moi, un genou à terre, une rose ornée d'un ruban noir à la main. « Je t'aime Hermione » me dit-il juste avant que je ne me baisse à mon tour et l'embrasse. _

_Malgré la jalousie de Ron et la difficulté pour mes amis d'accepter cette relation, cela fait trois mois que je suis heureuse avec lui, Drago. Mon Drago…_

Mais Hermione est seule ce soir-là. Cela fait aujourd'hui une semaine que Drago est rentré chez ses parents pour les vacances de Noël.

_Une semaine que je suis seule ici, sans lui. Sept jours qu'il me manque à en crever. _

_168 heures que je compte les jours avant son retour. 10 080 minutes que je l'attend. _

_604 800 secondes qu'il occupe mes pensées, jour et nuit._

Elle entend des éclats de rire et de la musique en provenance de la grande salle.

_Ils sont certainement tous en train de s'amuser, de rire, de chanter, de danser et de s'échanger des cadeaux. Et moi… Et moi, je reste seule ici à me morfondre et à penser à lui. J'avoue l'avoir cherché aussi. Je me montre si exécrable depuis qu'il est parti que même Harry et Ron en ont eu assez de subir ma mauvaise humeur. C'est pourquoi je suis seule devant cette fenêtre à laisser le froid m'envahir doucement et à regarder le manège impassible et insensible de la neige._

C'est une belle nuit d'hiver, avec quelques pans de ciel étoilé entre les nuages, mais elle n'en a que faire.

_C'est Noël et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule. Tous ces cadeaux, ces sapins parés de mille couleurs et cette bonne humeur qui, autrefois me remplissaient de joie, aujourd'hui me dépriment et me renvoient à ma solitude._

Une étoile filante passe.

_On dit que la nuit de Noël, tous les vœux se réalisent, alors pourquoi pas le mien ?_

Elle commence à chantonner : « _**I wish you were here**_ / _Je souhaite que tu sois là_ »

_C'est mon vœu en ce soir si particulier : je souhaite que tu sois là, près de moi, à me serrer dans tes bras, en caressant mes cheveux et en me disant combien tu m'aimes. Je souhaite que tu sois là à me dire que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais seule ainsi, que tu ne supportes pas de me voir si triste._

« _**Don't you know the snow is getting colder ?**_ _/ __Ne sais-tu pas que la neige se fait plus froide ? »_

_Ne sais-tu pas que la neige se fait plus froide, le ciel plus gris et menaçant, les couleurs moins vives et le feu moins accueillant quand tu n'es pas là ? Ne sais-tu pas que sans toi, tout est morne et triste ? Ne sais-tu pas que tu illumines mon existence par ta seule présence ? Ne sais-tu pas combien je me sens seule sans toi ?_

« _**And I miss you like hell**_ /_Et tu me manques terriblement_

_**And I'm feeling blue**__ / Et j'ai le cafard_ »

_Je n'ai plus goût à rien quand tu n'es pas là, je m'ennuie, je n'ai envie de rien et je ne veux voir personne, excepté toi. Tu m'es indispensable, je ne peux déjà plus me passer de toi, de ta présence._

« _**I miss your laugh, I miss your smile**__ / Ton rire me manque, ton sourire me manque »_

_Ton regard tantôt sarcastique, tantôt tendre, me manque, tout comme ta voix grave, la douceur de tes cheveux entre mes mains, ton souffle chaud sur mon cou, tes lèvres sur les miennes, ton amour, ta tendresse, ton impatience, tes sarcasmes, tes mots doux…_

_« __**I miss everything about you**__ / Tout me manque en toi_

_**Every second's like a minute**__ / Chaque seconde paraît être une minute_

_**Every minute's like a day**__ / Chaque minute paraît être un jour_

_**When you're far away**__ / Quand tu es loin »_

_Le temps me semble toujours si long sans toi…_

Elle soupira et murmura une dernière fois : « I wish you were here »

Elle entend les douze coups de minuit sonner dans la grande salle. Elle s'apprête à descendre de la fenêtre lorsqu'elle sent deux bras puissants l'enlacer et Drago lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Joyeux Noël, mon amour »

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? S'il vous plaît, si ça vous a plu, ou même si ça vous a déplu, dites-le moi, j'ai envie de voir plein de review à mon retour... ;)_

_ps: oui, je suis tout à fait consciente que nous sommes en plein été et absolument pas à Noël sous la neige... J'ai toujours été très contradictoires, ne vous en faites pas... XD_


End file.
